


The Gauntlet and After: Jughead's POV

by tara_owens



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Serpent Initiation, The Gauntlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tara_owens/pseuds/tara_owens
Summary: This is an extended edition of what I think went through Jughead's mind during The Gauntlet, and then I got a little in my head about what happened next.





	The Gauntlet and After: Jughead's POV

I stood in the ravine, fists clenched as I prepared for what was to come. The Gauntlet was the final phase of Serpent initiation. I should have been scared; adrenaline should have been pumping through my veins. But the only thing on my mind was Betty Cooper. I tried to push the feelings away, to ease the aching in my heart. I prayed that the pain I was about to experience would drown out the pain in my chest, the tightening in my stomach.  
I lifted my head, clenching my jaw and taking a step forward. The first punch hit me in the gut, and with it an image of Betty, her smile as I told her I loved her. Another hit, and then another, in the same region, and each time flesh met flesh, the images of my beloved flooded through my brain. She’d done everything for me, she’d put herself at risk time and time again, and I continued to push her away. I was angry, and disappointed, and selfish.  
The sixth hit took me off guard, the fist slamming into my right eye. I flew back, and was caught by someone, who shoved me into another fist. The eleventh person hit me from the back, knocking me to my knees. As they hit the soil, damp from the rain, the memory Archie telling me to stay away from her ignited in my mind, fueling me to stand back up. I needed more; I needed to be punished for destroying the lives of so many people that I cared about. Sweet Pea stood in front of me, a slight smirk on his lips. My hair fell in my face, the rain making it plaster to my forehead.  
“Is that all you got?” I mumbled, glaring up at him through furrowed brows. A smile flashed across his face. It was brief, but I noticed it. He’d been waiting for this moment, payback for my best friend’s stupid mistakes. I didn’t expect the brass knuckles though, splitting the skin on my cheek and throwing me back. My cheek hit the soil, my hair mixing in with the mud. 

“Is that why you’re here, to warn me?” I asked, looking my best friend up and down.  
“No.” He sounded disappointed, betrayed. “I came here to tell you to stay away from Betty. She doesn’t want to see you anymore.” 

I pushed myself up with my arms, rising to my feet. I was wobbly, and the world was spinning around me, but I’d done it. I’d made it through The Gauntlet. Sweet Pea stuck out his hand as the rest of the Serpents silenced, waiting. I grabbed his hand. It was Betty or the Serpents, and I had unwillingly made my choice  
“Congratulations Jones.” Toni smiled at me, extending forward my newly earned leather jacket. “I hope you know what you just got yourself into.” I swallowed hard, wincing at the pain as I flung the jacket over my shoulders and pulled it on. Betty was right; it fit like a glove. I felt proud to wear it, proud that I’d accomplished becoming a part of something bigger than myself.  
“Welcome to the Serpents kid.” Tall Boy shook my hand. I made my rounds, praying that my knees wouldn’t give out in front of them. When I found my way back to Toni, she put her arm around my abdomen.  
“Let’s get you out of here.” She whispered, smiling and pulling me toward her motorcycle. I rested my head on her shoulder, holding tight with the last bit of strength I had. But when I saw her, Betty, sitting on the front steps, holding herself and crying, that strength gave out. She stood, running to me while Toni parked the bike and hopped off.  
“Oh my God, are you okay?” Toni asked. Betty knelt next to me.  
“Betty.” I mumbled, my eyes burning with tears.  
“What happened?” She spit, looking up at Toni with piercing eyes.  
“Don’t look at me Ponytail. And what are you even doing here, last I heard you broke up with him.”  
“Betty…” I said again. She spun back towards me, placing her hand on my cheek and caressing it softly.  
“Come on, let’s get you inside.” She sniffled, helping me into a sitting position. Toni hurried to my other side and the two girls hoisted me to my feet. They each put one of my arms around their shoulders, and we limped into the trailer.  
“Get him to the couch, I’ll get the first aid kit.” Betty instructed, throwing her damp purse and coat to the side and running to the bathroom. Toni helped me to the old floral couch. Betty came back with the first aid kit, a bottle of peroxide, and a towel. She knelt on the other side of me, glaring once again at the pink-haired Serpent opposite her.  
“Do you have a problem?” Toni raised her eyebrows.  
“Betty, maybe you should go.” I groaned, glaring up at her. I didn’t want her to, I longed for her to stay, but Toni had been right. Betty broke up with me.  
“Jughead…”  
“He wants you to leave, Betty. I can handle this.” Toni took the cloth from her, standing up.  
“Blackhood was threatening me.” Betty blurted out, placing her face in her hands. My heart stopped, and I sat up, feeling the adrenaline I was supposed to feel earlier. Toni’s eyes widened and she sat back on the couch, slowly.  
“What?” I took her hands from her face, and then her face in my hands, forcing her to look at me.  
“I got a letter from him a few weeks ago, in the Blue and Gold mailbox. He’s doing this for me, all of it. My speech inspired him, he wants to cleanse the town. He’s been threatening me, telling me that if I don’t cut out the people that I care most about, he will.”  
“Oh my God.” Toni muttered. Rage and fear blazed inside of me and I pulled her closer.  
“I’m so sorry.” She sobbed, clutching tightly to my shirt.  
“It’s okay.” I ran my fingers through her hair.  
“I know that I shouldn’t be here, I should have just done as he’d asked, but I was sitting there thinking about Archie making up some excuse to tell you, and I couldn’t bear it. I couldn’t bear the thought of you hurting because of me.” My nostrils flared, and I furrowed my brows, looking up at Toni.  
“I’ll go let Tall Boy and Sweet Pea know, you’ll be protected Jughead.” Toni stood. “So much for Southside hero.”  
“I want Betty protect too, and her family and our friends.” I stood again, teetering and wincing. Betty stood with me, steadying me.  
“That’s a lot to ask for a newbie, Jones, even if you’re FP’s son.” Toni shook her head. “They’re not gonna be open to protecting a bunch of northsiders.”  
“A Serpent never betrays his own. That’s the fifth law. Well Betty, and Archie, they’re mine. They’re my people, my family. I might be a Serpent, but they’ve had my back far longer than you have.” My face was swollen and tight, it was hard to move my mouth, but my voice boomed and echoed off the walls. Toni sighed, tossing the towel she held onto the couch and moving towards the door.  
“I’ll see what I can do.” She said before walking out. As soon as the door slammed closed, I dropped back to the couch, groaning.  
“God, Juggie, what happened to you?” Betty lifted my shirt, examining the black and blue bruises that were already forming.  
“The Gauntlet. It’s the final phase of Serpent initiation.” I admitted. Betty paused, looking at me.  
“Initiation?” She straightened her spine. “You joined the Serpents?”


End file.
